


Being invisible

by Chocolate_panda_99



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015), Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Son of Batman (2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_panda_99/pseuds/Chocolate_panda_99
Summary: This is the story of Bruce Wayne's daughter and the sister of Damian.She's a cadmus experiment she almost as old as her mother but she had to grow faster than normal people so that she could lead the league and be leaderAfter their grandfather dies and couldn't rewive himself in the lazarus pit in time he dies in a greatness of keeping his family safe.





	1. From the beginning

I guess lets start from the beginning shall we  
I'm the daughter of Bruce Wayne and the older sister of Damian Wayne, but our mother is another story she is most heartless person I know when it comes to failure.

You probably have guessed by now that our mother is Talia al Ghul, she's the mother who don't normally show affection when it comes to Damian and me. 

We were trained never to show weakness or show any emotion for that matter, mother was our teacher when it comes to training, but there were also one mentor who trained me and only me his name is Deathstroke  
in training she was ruthless she gave us no time to collect ourselves if we fall, as soon soon as we fall we had to get up on our feet and fight and if we did not susceed in winning her we were send to the room where we got punished for falling. 

Deathstroke was one of the worst when it came to training of how to fight with swords and guns. He'll will let you continue training until you succeed even if it takes over a whole day just to get it right, but that doesn't mean you're done oh no you're done when you succeed in winning himfight just then you may leave. 

When the time came for me to rule the league of assassins there was an ambush that has gotten my grandfater killed and the enemy was Slade aka Deathstroke my mentor and I couldn't even fight him that day because I had to keep Damian safe and out of harms way. 

I was almost killed by one of Slade's soldiers when a sword was drove into my stomach and I tried to get back on my feet, but due to all my injuries I would almost bleed out and i couldn't do anything.

My grandfather used the last of his last strength he could muster up to pick me up and put me into the Lazarus pit so that i could live by the time mother and Damien came i was sitting next to my grandfather who was already dead. 

"Come Damian and Lyza we're leaving." says my mother but I was curious to find out where we are going in such a hurry. 

"Where are we going mother if you don't mind me asking?" I asked but still why such a rush Slade is not here anymore he left didn't he?

"Where're going to your father you both are going to meet him." she replied with a emotionless yet angry tone. 

"Yes mother" both Damian and I said in sync as we followed our mother on plane the Gotham city I presume.


	2. Meeting Our Father

Lyza POV

Mother told us we'll be meeting our father but I'll be staying behind with mother while Damian will go with father, apparently mother still need me to help with the league of assassins so a lot mote training for me. 

"Damian you have to behave for me please while you're with father and sorry I can't come with you but mother needs me so that our soldiers have a leader." I said as I was sitting next to him patiently waiting for mothers arrival with our father. 

We heard heels walking toward us and instantly knew our mother was near the curtain of the boat

Talia POV 

As I waited for Bruce to arrive, I hear footsteps walking towards me as I stand up and pour myself a drink I saw Bruce walking towards me wearing his batman suit. 

"Would you like a drink." I ask as I pour myself one.

"Last time that didn't go so well." says Bruce. 

"Oh you're right if I remember correctly I put a little something in your drink. " I say as I take a sip of my drink. 

"The same way I remember it." he replied. 

"It made you romantic."

"It made me do what you wanted." he says

"It wasn't all bad beloved." I say 

"No it wasn't all bad" 

"Oh then you remember our shared moonlight" I say as I walked towards him

"Some of it" replied batman 

"Only the best parts" I say as I pressed myself against him

"Talia tell me what do you want" he says as he push me away 

"My father he's dead." I say emotionless as I walk away

"Rach?" he says surprised

"How mayne fathers do I have" I reply agry

"Sorry he always seemed-" I cut him off by saying 

"Like you indestructible" 

"Huh, you haven't seen my x-rays" he replied back to my comment 

"Maybe you can show it to me sometime" I say

"You don't seem so broken up about your father's death" he doesn't know that I am

"There is now time for mourning, assassins plans to take over Asia's organization. They are led by a man my whom my father once believed could be his successor until my fater became aware of you, now this man wants to kill us" I say as I walk towards the curtain separating kids and their father 

"Us? What do you mean by that statement" he ask curiously 

"Not you, me and our son and daughter" I say as I hold the curtain open so they both can walk out and see their father 

"Both of them mine, you don't expect me to believe that do you" he replies a bit angry 

"I can assure you that they both are yours" I say with a smile 

"Don't look so stunned father and here i thought you'd be taller" Damian says with a hint of amusement 

"Damien I want you to go with you father and Lyza you will be coming with me as the Leader of the assassins"

"It was great meeting you father I'll be seeing you soon as the war ends and Damian please behave for me I love you kay." as I bid them both goodbye we were of again to our homeland.


	3. Getting Ready To Fight

Lyza's POV

As I sat back down after saying goodbye to my brother I was greeted by my mother giving me my suit which means we were getting ready for a fight against Slade I presume.

"Mother why are we getting ready for a fight, I thought we were just going back home" 

"Lyza your grandfathers compound is under attack we have to take it back and I won't stand it if we lost to Slade" 

As I was getting ready for a fight we learned that Slade was in Interlaken at grandfather's compound. 

At interlaken 

We were in without anyone noticing, boy were we wrong as we ran there was an explosion from our right side, because of the smoke we stand still and was ready for a fight to begin but we couldn't see anything but still we were ready, just the four of us back to back me, my mother and two of our assassins. 

We heard a gun shot and both of our men had been shot, leaving just me and my mother. We were swift as the guns started firing at us while we both started blocking them with our swords, out of nowhere an assassin got the jump on my mother she stared to fight him as for i was busy fighting also, but I was set to kill anyone in my path as were mother, I've killed two while mother has killed three and there was still eight standing when we felt someone behind us we both couldn't react faster when we both were knocked out

Slades POV 

"Poor Talia and Lyza Rach's would be so disappointed " I say as I saw when one of my my walking towards them, ready to kill them 

"No" 

_______time skip______

I have them both placed in the dungeon of the compound, there they will remain till they tell me what I need to hear. I walked to their cell and I opened the door they both looked merely like two blocks bloodied rag doll while chained to the wall. 

"I know you tooked the boy he fights like an assassin like you " I say as she looked up and stared at the screen as just as fast her head slumped down. 

"Your romance with the Dark Knight wasn't merely rumor, who is he, who is Batman" 

"Mother don't tell him anything" I heard Lyza muttered under her breath. I looked back at Talia waiting for an answer. 

"Do what you must, I won't talk, besides they'll find you first" I heard her say as I walk back to the door 

"Works for me" I replied when I walk out the door. 

Lyza's POV 

I should've noticed that we were being ambushed when we were running into the compoud, but I shouldn't beat myself up because of my mistakes. 

"Mother what do we do, there must be a way out" I ask trying to get out of these damn chains

"Lyza stop doing that it won't be any good, there's no way out we just have to wait for your brother and father hopefully they both come in time to safe us" 

"But mother we can't just sit here being tortured and wait for them to come and safe us and I refuse to believe that there's no way out" I must admit I'm furious but I shouldn't take it out on her. 

"Sorry mother I shouldn't behave like this" I say as I hang my head low so that she couldn't see my glossy eyes as the tears are ready to fall. 

"Lyza dear I know you are upset there's no reason for hiding it from me" Mother say as I couldn't stop sniffing trying not to cry. 

Lyza's POV

As I sat back down after saying goodbye to my brother I was greeted by my mother giving me my suit which means we were getting ready for a fight against Slade I presume.

"Mother why are we getting ready for a fight, I thought we were just going back home" 

"Lyza your grandfathers compound is under attack we have to take it back and I won't stand it if we lost to Slade" 

As I was getting ready for a fight we learned that Slade was in Interlaken at grandfather's compound. 

At interlaken 

We were in without anyone noticing, boy were we wrong as we ran there was an explosion from our right side, because of the smoke we stand still and was ready for a fight to begin but we couldn't see anything but still we were ready, just the four of us back to back me, my mother and two of our assassins. 

We heard a gun shot and both of our men had been shot, leaving just me and my mother. We were swift as the guns started firing at us while we both started blocking them with our swords, out of nowhere an assassin got the jump on my mother she stared to fight him as for i was busy fighting also, but I was set to kill anyone in my path as were mother, I've killed two while mother has killed three and there was still eight standing when we felt someone behind us we both couldn't react faster when we both were knocked out

Slades POV 

"Poor Talia and Lyza Rach's would be so disappointed " I say as I saw when one of my my walking towards them, ready to kill them 

"No" 

_______time skip______

I have them both placed in the dungeon of the compound, there they will remain till they tell me what I need to hear. I walked to their cell and I opened the door they both looked merely like two blocks bloodied rag doll while chained to the wall. 

"I know you tooked the boy he fights like an assassin like you " I say as she looked up and stared at the screen as just as fast her head slumped down. 

"Your romance with the Dark Knight wasn't merely rumor, who is he, who is Batman" 

"Mother don't tell him anything" I heard Lyza muttered under her breath. I looked back at Talia waiting for an answer. 

"Do what you must, I won't talk, besides they'll find you first" I heard her say as I walk back to the door 

"Works for me" I replied when I walk out the door. 

Lyza's POV 

I should've noticed that we were being ambushed when we were running into the compoud, but I shouldn't beat myself up because of my mistakes. 

"Mother what do we do, there must be a way out" I ask trying to get out of these damn chains

"Lyza stop doing that it won't be any good, there's no way out we just have to wait for your brother and father hopefully they both come in time to safe us" 

"But mother we can't just sit here being tortured and wait for them to come and safe us and I refuse to believe that there's no way out" I must admit I'm furious but I shouldn't take it out on her. 

"Sorry mother I shouldn't behave like this" I say as I hang my head low so that she couldn't see my glossy eyes as the tears are ready to fall. 

"Lyza dear I know you are upset there's no reason for hiding it from me" Mother say as I couldn't stop sniffing trying not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my book I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
